


Take me to the Sunrise

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Cravity (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minhyuk is Minhee's older brother, this is semi crack but not humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: “We’re going out hyung.” Minhee says, throwing himself on the large black couch. Jungmo hears a ‘plop’ the exact moment Minhee hits the soft leather cushions of his trusty couch, it’s a familiar sound. He debates if he should ask the younger the “why and where” questions but this is Kang Minhee and he’s Koo Jungmo so he decides against it. It’s simple, Minhee asks and Jungmo obliges.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Take me to the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on this fic. I would like to warn you that this is just a word barf and to not expect anything good to come out of this. I have linked the songs that inspired me for the portion of the songs. (Surprisingly, Sunrise by Cravity is not in the mix.) Thank you and I hope you love Minimo! Advanced happy birthday to best boy Koo Jungmo : - )

[ **_[Part 1: Out of My Mind]_ ** ](https://youtu.be/X1RjdWg9ltA)

Jungmo wakes up sometime around 3 in the morning to his phone ringing in full volume and a faint knocking on his front door. In the darkness, he squints at his phone, temporarily blinded by the bringht light. Once his eyes have adjusted to the figures on the screen he reads the familiar name of one of his best friends. 

It takes Jungmo a moment to process everything before he understands the situation. Without much thought, he pulls himself up, grateful to himself that he’s always dressed decently for bed. He picks up the call while hastily making his way to the front door. He knows the person on the call is the same one knocking at his door at three twenty-five in the morning.

_“Hello.”_ Jungmo says, voice obviously still sleepy. He’s just out of his room and the knocking on the door grows louder as he walks across the living area.

 _“Open the door Jungmo.”_ Minhee’s voice says from the other side of the line. His familiar deep voice reaches Jungmo’s ears like magic and it immediately feels like someone had thrown cold water at him. Anything about Minhee had always drawn an effective and immediate response to him and in this case- he just woke up. 

As if Minhee’s contact name with the obvious red heart wasn’t enough to make him stand up in haste, Minhee’s voice confirming Jungmo’s thought that the younger was also the one outside his home literally heightened his senses on all levels. This was the easy, obvious, and usual effect Minhee had on him.

_“I’m coming. I’m coming. Mini, stop banging on the door.”_ He says in a reprimanding way with no bite to his voice. He doesn’t even bother to hang up the call with the younger as he half jogs the long-ish hallway that leads to the main door of his condo. He makes a mental note to set the doorbell sound louder because he’s sure Minhee had tried that before manually knocking his fist on the door. 

_“Faster hyung, I’ve been here for five minutes.”_ Jungmo faintly hears from his phone. There’s a whine somewhere in the sentence and Jungmo could only chuckle knowing the younger is probably pouting outside his door. What was five minutes of waiting when you’re rudely waking up someone at three in the morning? Jungmo wanted to ask Minhee that.

He’s already in front of the door, twisting the doorknob when the knocking stops. He swung the door open and as expected on the other side stood Kang Minhee in all his glory. 

The way he was dressed caught Jungmo by surprise. The older of the two was sure Minhee would be looking half dead and half asleep, also in his pajamas or just a t-shirt and shorts. He assumed Minhee probably needed something from the older but no, Minhee is in casual everyday clothes and he looks like he’s just about to head out to god knows where. 

Thankfully for the brightly lit hallway of their building Jungmo can clearly see that Minhee is wearing a plain white shirt, loose jogging pants, and a fuzzy white jacket that makes his soft black hair stand out. Minhee makes eye contact with him, pretty eyes blinking slowly, lips in the pout Jungmo knew he would have. They stare at each other for what feels like a few seconds before Minhee breaks the moment by moving his hand to push the door open wider, wordless asking for access in the home. Jungmo automatically feels the corners of his lips rise to a wide grin and he lets Minhee in. 

He steps aside so Minhee can come in and then follows the younger inside. It’s Minhee that turns on the living room lights, familiar hands groping at the exact location of the light switch. It’s at the corner of the living room and hallway wall. It’s three in the morning but having Minhee intrude on his home at this time didn’t even bother him one bit. 

_“We’re going out hyung.”_ Minhee says, throwing himself on the large black couch. Jungmo hears a ‘plop’ the exact moment Minhee hits the soft leather cushions of his trusty couch, it’s a familiar sound. He debates if he should ask the younger the “why and where” questions but this is Kang Minhee and he’s Koo Jungmo so he decides against it. It’s simple, Minhee asks and Jungmo obliges. 

_“Okay.”_ He says simply before giving an obvious sleepy yawn, hoping Minhee would at least feel sorry to have woken him up at such an hour. Knowing Minhee, he probably didn’t, but it was worth the try. Jungmo makes his way back to his bedroom to change out of his pajamas. He doesn’t even bother to close the door fully knowing Minhee would not move out of the couch until they’re about to leave. 

_“You’re driving, by the way. We need to go by car.”_ He hears Minhee say from the living room like it was an afterthought. Jungmo shouts back a fake objection but he’s smiling to himself, of course. _“I don’t want to. It’s so early, Kang Minhee!”_

 _“We need to. You can do it.”_ The reply is said easily, nonchalantly. Jungmo knows the younger is grinning though, victorious yet again at getting what he wants. It’s interesting how Jungmo knows Minhee still counts these little things as a victory. Doesn’t he know the absolute power he holds? 

It’s about four in the morning when they finally find themselves rolling out to the deserted streets of Seoul, Jungmo following the robotic voice from the GPS of his new shiny white Tesla Model X. 

The car was a Christmas and a very early birthday gift from his parents. 

It is funny when some people assume that Jungmo’s parents are those that give him all the luxuries while being completely absent from his life. Despite being an only child with parents that keep traveling around for work, he’s very much close with them and they’re always supportive of him. He's really lucky in that regard and he makes it a point to be thankful for living such a good life. 

All the choices he made were done with much consideration and communication. Things like continuing studying university in Seoul, living alone, and even upgrading his few years old Audi to a Tesla. It’s definitely a first-world problem when the only grief he got because of the new car was that he had to give up his first one. 

It was a precious thing, after all, the car. It did carry some of his early college memories, the first road trip, all the first (eventually fruitless) dates, the late-night drives with his friends and his most recent favorite memories were the weeks of teaching Minhee how to drive when the younger got his student permit. 

Minhee was coincidentally at his place when the new car was delivered and he made sure that he’s the first one to ride shotgun in it. 

_“As your long-time neighbour and your favorite, I have to ride first. We need to test this now.”_ The younger had said confidently. This is just after Jungmo had parked the car in the fourth-floor parking slot. Jungmo who was busy admiring the shiny new car couldn’t even deny the facts the younger was spewing- especially the ‘your favorite’ part. Jungmo was too preoccupied to blush and deny it and so, off they went. 

The two of them only decided to go through the Mcdonald’s and then Starbucks drive-thru nearby like the typical college students that they are. Somehow in a blur, they ended up picking up Serim with Woobin and then Wonjin for a joy ride. 

It was Wonjin’s refusal to end the trip in less than two hours that had them stumbling upon a picnic place with a view of the Seoul skyline. Jungmo vividly remembers thinking the place was pretty romantic. Tucked in the suburbs, it was something right out of a kdrama except the only couple between the five of them were Woobin and Serim. 

Wonjin, Minhee, and Jungmo settled with fighting each other for the take out chicken that they brought while the group’s token couple did the couple shit they usually do. Taking pictures of each other and the view, soft touches and whispers just between themselves. Jungmo couldn’t help but want what they have. Later on, their other friends found out about the trip and they had to deal with being bombarded with angry messages of unfair treatment. 

That night was a little over a month ago and now Minhee is already accustomed to the new car like it’s his own. Sometimes he says he misses Jungmo’s old car too, just because of the embarrassing memories their friends made in it. _“But the doors are cooler now so we just need more drunk Serim and Allen-hyung to baptize this baby.”_ the younger says cheekily. _“Please, stop thinking like that.”_ Jungmo reprimands as bad memories creep upon him. He hopes that there is no more drunk Serim in his car ever.

[ **_[Part 2: Night View]_ ** ](https://youtu.be/UYoOtR0ARnE)

That early morning, Minhee looked content and comfortable in the passenger seat. He’s glancing outside the window showing that the streets are still dark. The only sources of light are from the street lamps, billboards, and occasional signs from 24-hour stores. If Jungmo didn’t know the time he’d think they’re just driving at the dead of night, not just a few hours until the light will swiftly creep into the sky. 

It was Minhee that had keyed in the destination himself. To Jungmo’s surprise, it was the picnic place they were at a month before. Jungmo looked at him, expression questioning the choice and the younger had shrugged his shoulders saying _“I want to see the sunrise there.”_

This is a valid request but it’s weirdly impulsive and out of character for someone like Minhee who mostly cherished his sleep because he just had so much to do in university. But as out of character as it is, Minhee dragging Jungmo at weird times of the day for something not short of a whim was not unheard of. 

To put it simply, Minhee was notorious for being a (cute but) spoiled brat to his family and friends and it’s at least a hundred times worse in the face of Koo Jungmo. It’s not like Minhee was unreasonable, but he had a playful streak to him that is especially elevated once he’s comfortable with a person. He is definitely too comfortable with Jungmo. It’s the confidence he built through years of testing the limits of Jungmo’s patience and not once has the older genuinely got upset with him. 

Koo Jungmo was naturally a patient person and Kang Minhee’s bright smiles and puppy-like charms caught him early on. He had always intended to put a limit to the things he was willing to do for the other once he realized the nature of his own feelings but he’d been procrastinating on the day where he’d firmly refuse the other. Maybe that day will just never come. 

_“Hyung, should I sleep while you drive?”_ Minhee says teasingly as he looks through his melon playlist, trying to find a song that isn’t too noisy or mellow for the approximately twenty-minute more drive. Jungmo just hums in response. He’s half tempted to say he’ll sleep as well and let the car drive itself but that’s an experience he’d rather not do in early morning circumstances. Instead, Jungmo asks something that has been bothering him since they left the building. _“Mini, did you even sleep yet?”_

In an instant, the mood subtly changes. The younger clicks his tongue as if the question really annoyed him and he finally settles with playing a slow jam song. He doesn’t acknowledge the question. So Jungmo figures Minhee hasn’t slept yet. That’s definitely not good. 

He briefly observes Minhee again. The younger’s soft black hair is messy from the constant combing it back with his finger. It’s getting a bit long now but it suits him well. The light from the younger’s phone slightly illuminates his soft handsome features. Honestly, Jungmo already memorized the side profile but he’d never pass off an opportunity to sneak a few glances still. Minhee had a blank expression like he was pondering about something deep. Jungmo wants him to take a break with whatever it is on his mind.

_“Just sleep. Sleep. I’ll wake you up.”_ Jungmo says, tearing his gaze from Minhee’s and back at the empty streets. He wonders what this is all about. 

_“No. No…hyung”_ Minhee rejects almost instantly. _“Look.”_ Minhee says as he makes a show of pointing at the large screen in between them, it's the GPS map.

 _“It says we’re only ten minutes away. I might get irritated with you if I fall asleep and then you wake me up for the sunset.”_ Minhee reasons out, voice trailing as if he’s thinking about what he just said. Jungmo is slightly taken aback by the way Minhee seems to be so… thoughtful. It seems both of them are shocked. 

Jungmo then quickly scolds himself. ‘Just how thoughtful can someone be when he rudely wakes you up in the early morning to demand to see the sunrise?’ The moral compass Jungmo uses in determining Minhee’s actions to him is kind of weird. He knows that. ‘Whipped culture’ Taeyoung would describe it to him. Not fun, kind of pathetic.

When has Minhee cared about getting irritated with Jungmo? 

Provoking Jungmo into playful fights and banter was the younger’s actual past time aside from demanding and requesting things from the same man. To be honest, once Minhee shifted from being a younger neighbor friend figure to a “real” friend, he had been a questionable existence in Jungmo’s life. But a questionable existence didn’t mean solely good or bad. Minhee was a gray area. He’s someone that brings immense joy to Jungmo’s life and he’s also a cause of stressor in his otherwise easy going life. 

In typical Jungmo fashion, he moves the dying atmosphere to something easier. Calling the younger’s attention he gives a request. _“Mini, will you play a cool BTS song for your hyung? Anything will do.”_

It’s easier for them both if Jungmo decides to ignore the whole discussion about sleeping. It does the job as expected and Minhee reacts immediately, snorting at him. The younger goes back to checking his phone and moments later, an obviously non-BTS song plays in the stereo. The cool chill first few beats creep in subtly through the stereo, it’s a familiar chill song he’s heard a few times. Minhee had played Night View by Monsta X to spite him. Well, it’s good enough. 

Listening to the song for a bit, Jungmo points out the lyrics. _“Oh no, if you play something like that, I’m going to think this is a date.”_ he says teasing. This dialogue isn’t something new between them. He can push a little bit more right? So he continues. _“You should take responsibility if I misunderstand.”_

He hears Minhee make a choking noise, before answering. _“Ey. Just drive, hyung. Stop saying bullshit.”_ The younger spits out. He can feel Minhee rolling his eyes at him, even in the darkness. That’s more like it.

A few minutes later they’re at their destination and Jungmo somehow finds a parking spot that lets them see the skyline clearly even inside the car. After discussing briefly they decided that it was okay to open one side of the back passenger seat, even if it was a bit cold. Minhee sits there and Jungmo will stay on the driver’s seat in front of Minhee, but it’s like he’s just beside him once they face the view to the side of the car. 

They didn’t find this spot the first time they were there a month. Jungmo knows it’s because of the number of people in the area during that weekend afternoon. It’s then that Jungmo realizes that it’s now a Friday morning. Not only did Minhee wake him up in an ungodly hour, but they’re also out on a weekday morning. Jungmo doesn’t have class on Fridays but he knows Minhee does… right? 

Suddenly his worries about Minhee are back. He really needs to understand the ‘why’ Minhee has dragged him to see the sunrise on this specific day. Why has Minhee been acting so weirdly considerate when he never acts any nicer to Jungmo even when the older does countless favors for him. 

It’s like his Minhee has been swapped with someone who was full of worries, someone who is less feisty than the original. The imaginative possibility aside, he knows this means the younger is worrying about something. Maybe Minhee thinks seeing the sunrise would help for whatever reason? 

Jungmo really wants to know everything but he’s not sure the younger would even want to try opening up to him. 

It’s been almost ten years since Jungmo had met Minhee. It’s when the younger’s family moved into the same condominium building and floor level that he’s still currently staying. During that time his parents didn’t travel as much. 

His mother and Minhee’s mother became friends naturally and as it goes, they were forced to interact on a daily basis to the point that the then shy, innocent, and adorable little Minhee being integrated with Jungmo’s life was inevitable. 

The shy Minhee that he’d learn to like had turned into a cheeky confident boy through the years. As he grew up, Minhee became more playful to other people but he also developed a more serious side, the one that did all the worrying and thinking that the regular sunshine smiley Minhee didn’t. It’s a side of Minhee that Jungmo wished the other opened up to him willingly, but he doesn’t. 

Jungmo’s left to deal with the Minhee that shifts from playful to moody, but never to the vulnerable one that would confide his worries to him. Sometimes Minhee likes to keep things to himself and solve everything by himself and Jungmo wished this wasn’t the case today. 

_“Minhee, is something bothering you?”_ Jungmo asks calmly. Like Minhee, he’s facing the view now, long legs dangling from the seat into the outer side of the car. The backrest is in the way of him seeing Minhee clearly but if he moved further out, he’d be able to get a good view of the younger in the same position as him. He doesn’t do that though, not just yet.

 _“Yeah. A lot of things are bothering me.”_ Minhee says honestly, as a matter of fact even. Jungmo almost finds it comedic because of course there are a lot of things that a college student should worry about. Why did he even ask? _“But, it’s not what you’re thinking.”_ Minhee continues. 

Oh? And when did Minhee know what Jungmo is thinking about? 

Jungmo can’t help himself so he pushes against the backrest, he props his chin on the corner of the seat so he’s obviously looking at Minhee. He reaches his hand to the back seat to touch the younger but Minhee shoos his hand away, palm pushing against Jungmo’s own. The older pouts at the rejection but still speaks.

 _“Why did our puppy wake me up to see the sunrise then? Why haven’t you slept yet?”_ Jungmo asks. If he doesn’t get an answer then he doesn’t, but at least he tried to know why Minhee is the way he is. _“I’m just worried,”_ Jungmo adds before he turns back to the original position.

_“I was busy thinking.”_ Minhee says tentatively. It’s like he is watching every word he says to Jungmo and it’s so unlike him.

 _“Will you share your thoughts with hyung?”_ Jungmo asks honestly. He didn’t even expect to get this much cooperation from Minhee but here they are. 

_“Sadly, I have to. You’re the only one that can help me.”_ Minhee says it seriously. If he had heard this dialog at any other time Jungmo would know the younger was joking around but this mood just felt different from their usual banter and Minhee’s jokes.

_“What is it?”_

_“Minhyuk-hyung kicked me out.”_

There’s a pause. Jungmo feels his eyes widen in confusion because. What.

 _“You- what?”_ It’s the only intelligent words Jungmo could form because he’s more confused now than when he was woken up at three in the morning.

He hears Minhee sigh before he watches the younger jump out of the car. It wasn’t like a huge jump, more like a hop with his long legs but it just added to the confusing situation. A few meters away from where they’re parked are low wooden barriers with a ledge that looked out to the city below. It’s ideally where people would stand if they wanted to best view. Minhee walks there and Jungmo understands that he has to follow him. 

The sun is starting to rise and the surroundings seems to be bathing in the first rays of yellow and orange peeking out of the dark clouds of the early morning. Minhee stops not even a meter away from the barrier, just looking off into the distance. This is getting kind of dramatic, Jungmo thinks, but his mind is still replaying every possibility and reason as to why Minhee’s older brother would ‘kick him out’. 

Minhyuk didn’t even live with the Kangs anymore, he lived with his boyfriend Hyungwon-hyung. How can Minhee be kicked out? 

As if sensing Jungmo’s concern, Minhee speaks again. Now he sounds even more serious than before. _“I got kicked out by Minhyuk-hyung because of you.”_

 _“Me?”_ Jungmo’s stomach drops. 

He’s so confused and he’s half expecting the younger to start laughing and saying it’s all an elaborate prank and that Minhee just really felt like coming back to this place and seeing the sunrise. Right now he just wants Minhee to say “Why are you so serious hyung? Buy me breakfast before going home?”, but that’s not happening right now. 

_“Yes, you. Exactly, because of you.”_ Minhee says, turning away from the view to look at Jungmo, and this time he’s the one that reaches out to the other. Jungmo watches as the younger’s warm hands grip on his clothed chest- just managing to grab his jacket. 

Jungmo had mimicked Minhee’s casual clothing before leaving, also a white shirt and over it is a warm jacket. He was wearing an equally warm fuzzy jacket like Minhee was and it was zipped up just around his chest area.

Minhee steps closer to him, gripping the cloth, his hands trembling and Jungmo doesn’t know if it’s because of the cold. Honestly, Jungmo doesn’t know how to read the younger one right now. He seems both calm and distressed but mostly annoyed- probably because of his older brother. 

Minhee continues his story. _“Minhyuk hyung- that asshole said.” ‘Mini-yah, don’t come home until you confess to Jungmo.’ and then kicked me out of the house.”_

For the second time, What? 

Jungmo’s eyes widen at the words and he tries to comprehend it. In his mind he replayed the words ‘confess to Jungmo’ at least three times before he finally understood. Everything from this early morning disturbance to Minhee’s weird behavior and even to the younger’s insistence to be at this specific place to catch the sunrise, it all makes sense now like puzzle pieces falling into place. 

A confession? To him? In a deserted suburban setting with the view and timing exactly fit for a cliched romance drama where the protagonists get together. Minhee… he’s so funny and seriously so charming, Jungmo can’t even complain that this kind of confession isn’t romantic at all. 

Who was he to judge about romance anyway? All he needs for happiness is Kang Minhee after all. 

Worried about Jungmo’s silence, Minhee moves even closer to the point that it's like he wants to lean on the older. Jungmo snaps out of his trance when he feels the hands grabbing at his clothes. Jungmo almost lets a ‘sorry’ slip out of his mouth, just because he sees the worried face Minhee was making. Instead of speaking he gently places one hand on Minhee’s wrist and lets the other hand gently touch Minhee’s back like he’s guiding Minhee to come even closer than he already is. The younger surprisingly complies and stops just enough that they’re almost chest to chest if not for their hands in between them. 

It’s still not completely bright but the sun has risen just enough that Jungmo could see a darkened image of the flushed expression Minhee was making. He can feel his own face heating up with whatever this is but Jungmo’s body works in autopilot and he doesn’t think much when he leans in closer to the younger’s face. He stops just inches away from the other and waits for Minhee to show any form of resistance but Minhee just closes his eyes, waiting for Jungmo to make the move. 

At this moment, Jungmo’s suddenly washed with this sense of regret. The fact that he’s about to take the leap and kiss the younger but can’t see Minhee’s face so clearly. How bright is the flush on his pretty freckled cheeks? Jungmo wanted to know all these details. Why is it that he has so much photography gear lying forgotten at home and yet he can't take a photo of this moment? He can’t immortalize the very moment Minhee’s flustered face is inches away from him and the younger isn’t pushing him away. 

Jungmo can’t even see clearly the unsure expression Minhee makes, eyes screwed shut in embarrassment before he feels Jungmo leans in on him, lips closing the gap between them. Jungmo thinks his heart is going to burst with how unreal the whole thing feels like. 

Minhee’s lips are cold but his hands gripping on Jungmo’s chest are warm. It’s quite interesting. The kiss ends within a few seconds because Jungmo’s unsure if he’s allowed to linger on the other’s lips any longer, even when Minhee pressed his lips back at Jungmo’s.

When he pulls away, just a bit, Minhee opens his eyes and there’s a dazed expression on the younger’s face. Finally, Jungmo sees him with an expression that’s unfamiliar to him.

_“You haven’t confessed to me yet, though. I’m waiting.”_ Jungmo whispers just between the two of them. In an instant Minhee’s expression reverts back to annoyance and like second nature to him he pushes Jungmo away. 

_“Why would you ruin the mood like that? You’re so unromantic.”_ Minhee complains to which the older finally lets out the laugh he’d been holding on to.

_“Minhyuk-hyung said, don’t come home until you confess and you haven’t.”_ Jungmo reaches for the younger again, this time he puts his arms on top of Minhee’s shoulders, he lets his fingers meet together at the back of Minhee’s head. Minhee tries to shake Jungmo away but the older man pulls him back again. _“Just don’t confess and live at my house. It’s my proposal.”_

_“Proposal rejected.”_ Minhee says, now he’s trying to look everywhere but the grinning fool in front of him. _“Why do I have to say something you already know?”_ He adds like a complaint. 

_“I don’t know.”_ Jungmo says while smiling. Minhee thinks he’s really spiteful by doing this- feigning innocence. _“I don’t know what you need to confess about. You have to tell me.”_

There’s a silence between them, Jungmo waiting for the other to continue and Minhee waiting for Jungmo to give up knowing that the older usually changes the topic if he doesn’t respond. But Minhee looks at Jungmo’s expression, his handsome face is absolutely glowing in anticipation. There’s a different level of brightness and cheerfulness in the way he was holding himself. Minhee knew there was no way he could ruin Jungmo’s mood. 

There was also no way he was letting Minhee off the hook now.

“Forget it.” Minhee says. 

Jungmo makes a noise of protest. _“I won’t look.”_ He says, as if it was going to change anything. _“Just confess already, Mini.”_

Minhee protests back, because if Jungmo was going to act like a child, then why can’t he. _“Why should I?”_

Jungmo, who has closed his eyes, opened just one to take a peek at the younger. He was like winking, but not really and Minhee feels his breath hitch. 

In his mind, this was the many reasons he was always annoyed with Jungmo. The man had a natural way of being a flirt and he doesn’t understand that even the faintest of smiles or a clueless wink made Minhee feel a tiny bit embarrassed. Now Jungmo’s handsome face with all the sharp corners like it was sculptured to perfection was just inches away from him, full of expression and innocently waiting for Minhee to give in and do what he was supposed to do. 

Jungmo gets tired of the winking situation and opens his eyes to gaze at Minhee directly. Their eyes meet and Minhee feels the intense gaze the other gives him and he shudders because wasn’t he just giving him a goofy grin moments ago?

 _“Because…”_ Jungmo starts. His arms are still on Minhee’s shoulders but by now his fingers are playing with the younger’s hair. “ _You know that you woke me up at three in the morning without explanation and made me drive here. Now we’re in this cold place, we didn’t even get to romantically watch as the sunrises like you wanted to the least you can do is actually confess.”_

Minhee is taken aback mostly because it’s the first time that Jungmo has tried making him feel guilty about all the things he mindlessly does just because Minhee asks- but maybe it’s also the way he realizes just how awful this confession went. 

In his anger clouded mind- with the anger directed of course to his meddling and heartless older brother, he had thought this was the best idea to go about a confession but now he realizes that maybe he could have planned this a bit better. Of course, Minhee refuses to apologize for the likes of Koo Jungmo so he attacks with the first thing that comes to his mind in defense.

 _“You kissed me already!?!”_ Minhee says simply. 

He knows the sentence doesn’t make sense but why does he have to confess when they’ve already kissed? And Jungmo was the one that initiated the kiss. Why does he have to say things that are better left unsaid? 

_“Excuse me, you kissed me back too.”_ Jungmo says grinning back at him. Minhee can see that the older is flushed, probably just like him. But the sheer audacity of this man to be teasing him now that he knows Minhee likes him, unbelievable. 

_“I’m still waiting, Kang Mini~”_ Jungmo almost sings his name out of his pretty lips.

Minhee is left with no other choice but to comply. It absolutely was not because he just wants Jungmo’s gaze off him, definitely. 

_“Koo Jungmo, I like you.”_ He says simply. 

It was easy to say because it was the truth and it’s a fact he had been debating about long before his brother kicked him out just a few hours ago. At the back of Minhee’s mind, he knows he owed Jungmo at least that acknowledgment, and now that he has said it in words he cannot take it back, and now he’s obligated to actually show how much he likes this Koo Jungmo guy. 

_“Kang Minhee, I like you too.”_ The older replies almost instantly. He’s really glowing in happiness, Minhee could see that. Minhee wasn’t unaware of the feelings Jungmo has for him, obviously, but the cool and composed way Jungmo is handling this was far from the thought he had in his mind. 

Minhee had actually expected Jungmo to cry or something. It feels like he had underestimated Jungmo’s composure and overestimated his own. Because why does it feel like he’s the only one that finds this embarrassing?

 _“I know. You didn’t have to say it back.”_ Minhee’s mouth goes autopilot just because he wants to wipe the stupid attractive grin on Jungmo’s face. Of course, his sharp words don’t work.

 _“Let me say it too, you’re so rude. I like like like you Kang Minhee!”_ Jungmo responds, still smiling even brighter, and oh god he’s so cheesy.

 _“Since you stole our first kiss.”_ Minhee starts.

 _“I DIDN’T STEAL IT. We were both willing.”_ Jungmo coughs as he hears these words, he finally removes his hands away from Minhee. 

The younger takes this time to take a step back, to give himself space away from the older. _“You have to take responsibility, hyung.”_ Minhee says with the most serious expression he has.

 _“Of course.”_ Jungmo says easily, the words rolling out of his mouth so easily like he always does and he means it.

The drive back was a hilarious mix of bad flirting- from Jungmo’s side and angry ranting about his older brother and blocking the flirting advances- from Minhee’s side. Minhee had explained vaguely that his brother kicked out a little after eleven in the evening and he had then used that time to roam around their condominium complex, mostly staying at the 24-hour convenience store on the ground floor while he was racking his brains out on how to go about confessing. 

_“I remembered the way you looked at Serim-hyung and Woobin-hyung a month ago. You were so jealous of them.”_ Minhee had said while he played with Jungmo’s free hand. _“I thought, wouldn’t it be romantic to see the sunrise? But it's not romantic when I woke you up at 3am. I didn’t think about that.”_

 _“You can try again next time, but tell me in advance so I’m ready.”_ Jungmo comforts the younger. To which Minhee says there is no next time. 

Jungmo’s joking along with the other but on the inside, he felt like if Minhee said any more sweet things, his heart would just beat so much faster that it would jump right out of his chest. He can’t believe whatever this was is real.

They arrive back at Jungmo's unit before six in the morning and Minhee had wasted no time shedding his coat, carelessly throwing it on the trusty living room couch before allowing himself in Jungmo’s bedroom. Within minutes he’s under the warm sheets of the bed that Jungmo left unmade from the early morning disturbance.

Jungmo shyly checks on him, puts his coat in the walk-in closet, and is about to exit the room when Minhee speaks. _“Where are you going?”_

 _“I’m going to sleep in the guest room,”_ Jungmo says. Minhee pouts at him, sitting up from his lying position, he still looks tiny in the middle of Jungmo’s king-sized bed with the big warm dark blue comforter wrapped around him.

 _“Do you hate me that much?”_ Minhee asks, half a joke but voice laced with disappointment. 

_“Oh my god.”_ Jungmo says out loud. He’s thinking about who this person is in Minhee’s body? _“Minhyuk hyung told you to confess, not to sleep in the same bed.”_ He says as a matter of fact. Why does it feel like a reversal right now?

_“We’re just going to sleep hyung. Why would you sleep in the guest bedroom? This is your room. It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”_ Minhee says plainly as he pats the space beside him. 

The thing is, Minhee is right. Jungmo and Minhee have slept on a bed together countless times- from group sleepovers, vacations, to just Minhee refusing to walk the few extra steps back to his house during game night. There were a couple of hundred reasons why they had innocently shared a bed together but to Jungmo, today felt different. 

Can’t he have a break from Minhee stressing his mind and heart? The other already made him feel too much in a matter of a few hours. 

_“I’m unsure about this….”_ Jungmo says trailing off but he still walks to the side of the bed, looking down at the clearly sleepy Minhee who is upset at Jungmo’s sudden shyness with something so mundane as this.

Once Jungmo’s within reach, Minhee says nothing as he pulls Jungmo in the bed. Of course there’s a struggle between them, especially as Minhee was still half covered in the heavy bed sheets. After a few minutes of limbs finding limbs and two seriously tall boys finally finding their space in a bed that’s big enough to accommodate them, they settle meeting in the middle with Minhee lazily hugging Jungmo’s waist, and Jungmo cuddling Minhee’s head against his chest. 

_“You’re warm.”_ Minhee whispers. Jungmo stays silent as he lets his fingers slowly comb through Minhee’s soft hair. He expects Minhee to instantly fall asleep but he hears the other speaking against his chest. _“Jungmo…thank you, for everything and for patiently waiting for me to realize that I like you the same way.”_

Jungmo stops his ministrations and whispers. _“Why are you confessing so earnestly in bed? Couldn’t you have said this earlier?”_ He was gonna tease the younger more but Jungmo half screams when he feels a sharp pain in his side. It was Minhee who just pinched him. 

_“Why do you keep ruining the mood?”_ Minhee reprimands him.

_“Sorry, I should stop talking.”_

_“Yeah, you should.”_ Minhee agrees, even nodding physically and Jungmo feels his movement. _“This sucks….why do I like you so much?”_ Minhee asks frustratedly. 

_“I like you so much too, in case I didn’t make that clear enough. I’m joking around right now but my heart is about to burst.”_ Jungmo confesses. Minhee chuckles at that, happy that he’s not the only one, and buries his head deeper in the sheets and Jungmo’s chest. _“Koo night.”_ he says so softly Jungmo almost doesn’t hear it. 

Jungmo wonders if the lack of sleep has gotten Minhee acting so unlike him- or it’s the post confession high. Regardless, Jungmo hums to himself, running his hand through Minhee’s hair again until the younger falls asleep. He looks at the figure next to him and wonders if this is all real. If this is all a fever dream and he’s going to wake up at twelve in the afternoon in cold sweat finding out the love of his life in fact did not confess to him and kissed him, he’d be so devastated he might need to physically not see Minhee for a while to be able to recover.

It’s a bit crazy, the way his over-imaginative brain works all the different scenarios in which he wouldn’t have a happy ending but he feels Minhee shift beside him, and his breath hitches. Minhee really is next to him, sleeping soundly and that's the last thought he has before he lets sleep take over his consciousness.

[ **_[Part 3: Like the Sun]_ ** ](https://youtu.be/h7cWseDQ4to)

Jungmo is woken by someone knocking on his door once again. He's disoriented and feels a slightly heavy force on him and looks down to see Minhee still snuggled by his side, arms were haphazardly thrown above Jungmo's waist. 

So it seems the events from last night or this morning weren't a joke. Did Minhee actually confess to him and he's now sleeping next to Jungmo the very same day? Jungmo’s stunned but there's still an angry knocking on his door that he has to get to. 

Carefully, he removes Minhee's hand away. He knows the younger wouldn't wake up based on all the years of first-hand experience. The other sleeps like the dead unless there’s enough noise to wake him up but given that they slept at almost seven in the morning, Jungmo knows it's close to impossible to wake the other up.

When Jungmo opens the door he comes face to face with the devil himself, Kang Minhyuk. Well, he’s not really the devil, but he can be if needed. 

Minhyuk is the infamous older brother that goes from rash and happy-go-lucky to insanely protective depending on the mood. He’s also the one that kicked Minhee out of the house that please note, Minhyuk doesn’t even live in anymore.

Jungmo would like to ask Minhyuk what is going on but the other is a good seven years older than him so they aren’t super close. He’s a bit hesitant to even open that conversation, but they do have good feelings for each other and Minhyuk always means well, despite the sharp tongue and the penchant for flustering Jungmo even more than the taller little brother does. 

_"So, pretty boy are you dating Minhee yet?"_ Straight to the point. Minhyuk doesn’t even try coming in, he just leans on the front door frame even when Jungmo moves out of the way for him to enter.

 _“G-good morning Minhyuk-hyung. We didn’t have that conversation yet but if he wants to...."_ Jungmo says unsure of how to word out his thoughts in a way that won’t put him and Minhee in a bad light. 

The fact that there is no label to them yet only passed his mind only now. Minhee liking him and Minhee wanting to be his boyfriend were two different things… right? Minhyuk makes a “hhmmm” in understanding before throwing another question bomb.

 _"I told him to insist on sleeping on your bed. Did he do at least that?"_ Minhyuk inquires shamelessly. This man, really.

Jungmo's tempted to close the door on the older- in panic, not because he’s rude, of course. But obviously, he can't. Minhyuk laughs out loud at the scandalized face Jungmo made to the query and the older man stands up straight again. 

He’s a few centimeters shorter than Jungmo but the fiery blond man always gave out the feel of an older and wiser being- and he most definitely is. He commanded respect, even with his usually easy going and sunshine personality. Jungmo could see some of the characteristics the brothers shared and it’s definitely the way they’re both beautiful, warm but also undeniably dangerous. 

_"I'm gonna keep this short Jungmo. I know you don't want to hurt him but in the off chance you do hurt him even if you didn’t mean to and even if it’s his fault, cause we both know how he is, my family is just three doors away from you. Your mom will definitely give me the pass code to this house if I asked because she adores me and there’s no telling what I will do. So it’s a warning, okay?”_ And these facts are all unfortunately true, Jungmo laments. He’s actually surprised Minhee hasn’t been given the passcode to the house yet knowing how much his mother trusts their son with the Kangs. 

_“Yes, Minhyuk-hyung.”_ Jungmo says softly. It's as if he would ever try to hurt Minhee in any form but Jungmo guesses it’s an older brother’s role to do the threatening talk.

_“Okay.”_ Minhyuk says, voice turning cheerful again. He’s seriously scary, Jungmo thinks. _“Well, I’m not a weird hyung so I won’t ask any more questions. There’s just one more thing.”_

Jungmo nods and tilts his head. _“What is it hyung?”_

 _“Say thank you Minhyuk-hyung.”_ Minhyuk says with a goofy smile and Jungmo remembers the little detail of why Minhee was forced to confess. 

It was this man right in front of him, obviously lording the huge life favor over him. If it was not improper, overacting and embarrassing, Jungmo would actually kneel down fully and thank the older for his help. Instead, he bows a whole 90 degrees while saying _“Thank you so much Minhyuk-hyung.”_ in the firmest voice he could muster.

Minhyuk chuckles and waves at him lazily when Jungmo rises up with a genuine thankful smile. Minhyuk smiles back at him. 

_“Good. That’s my early birthday gift to you, you sad little thing. Really it’s been years Jungmo.”_ Minhyuk waves his index finger at Jungmo. _“Okay I’m leaving but you have to wake my brother up soon. He has a 2 pm class and it’s almost noon.”_

 _“Yes hyung.”_ Minhyuk nods and leaves with a soft _‘bye’_ and then Jungmo’s left with the impossible task of waking up a Kang Minhee all cuddled up under the warm sheets of Jungmo’s bed.

As Jungmo walks back to the room he wonders if waking the younger up with kisses would earn him brownie points of a punch in the face. He doesn't have the slightest idea which is correct.

-

A week later Minhee is tying a necklace around Jungmo’s neck. The older was wearing a black turtleneck making the gold necklace contrast perfectly with the dark cloth. It’s a pretty little thing, Minhee’s birthday gift, a thin gold necklace with a pendant shaped after the sun. In the center of the pendant is a sphere with exactly nine delicately placed little stones. Jungmo loved it the moment he saw it, especially knowing that it’s a symbol of Minhee that will always be with him and that Minhee had one for him as well. 

_“Happy Birthday, hyung.”_ Minhee says. The younger is smiling at him so openly, affection overflowing from his words. 

He had shyly presented his gift a few minutes earlier. He had explained that he didn't quite understand why Jungmo had always called him the sun but he’d remembered it and used the idea to have a dainty pair of necklaces crafted for them. ‘Since you’re into those cheesy pair stuff…’ Minhee had reasoned out while scratching his nape, a bit embarrassed. And of course, Jungmo being himself loved it.

Jungmo looks at Minhee still in awe. He’s wondering how a full week has passed by. Exactly how did he live through this? It still hasn’t sunk in how he really had Minhee in his life like ‘this’, as more than just a friend. 

He always dreamed of this moment but never knew how to react now that he has it. Minhee on the other hand was too preoccupied with making sure the necklace on Jungmo was positioned well, not even realizing just how stunned the other was with everything happening. 

Minhee being his exact opposite was wearing a white turtleneck shirt. He’s already wearing the matching moon necklace that came with the sun, but this one is chrome black. It also had nine white stones that followed the outline shape of the moon. Jungmo was blushing when he counted it one by one earlier, face so close to Minhee.

If they don’t leave within the next five minutes they would surely be late to the appointment that was set as a birthday dinner party with their friends. Instead of reminding the other, Jungmo lets Minhee lean on him. 

Facing the other, he feels the younger’s hands cupping both sides of his face. They share eye contact while Minhee lets his thumbs caress Jungmo’s smooth cheeks before he leans in to press small tiny kitten-like kisses on Jungmo’s nose, eyelids, his forehead, and then his lips. Jungmo settles with his hands holding on to Minhee’s waist, laughing as he basks on this wholly unnatural show of affection his special person is giving him. 

If they’re late and someone complains, even if it’s Jungmo’s birthday then he’s definitely going to blame Minhee for not being able to keep his hands off him. 

It’s a crazy notion and he thinks no one will believe him but here they are, exchanging sweet kisses on Jungmo’s trusty old leather couch. Minhee’s touch is so warm, even the tiniest of touches feels like it burns a mark on his skin, the good kind of burn. He’s trying to memorize each and every one.

He still can’t believe all of this is a hundred percent real. Minhee’s familiar and comforting being is right next to him. The younger’s presence has always been familiar and everything from his body to his touch to his smell, it’s all surrounding Jungmo right now and he’s so thankful to have him and thankful he’s not second-guessing the nature of their relationship. He’s thankful that maybe in the near future he can seriously ask Minhee that he wants his warmth to be a constant in Jungmo’s home.

 _“Thank you Minhee.”_ Jungmo says against the soft lips pressing on his own and in the kiss, he feels Minhee’s warm smile, even if he can’t see it he knows and feels that everything is just right.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my fave people aka shipless gc / jungmo pogi gc.... I hope we get fed by minimo some day. Thank you fam :D And thank you iya for reading the draft before hand and giving me some help on how to move forward in this fic. 
> 
> Kudos / Comments are greatly appreciated. xoxo


End file.
